


Morning, sunshine ❤️

by flickk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Voltron, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay Hunk Voltron, Gay Shiro (Voltron), I’m not really my sure how tags work help, Kisses, M/M, Morning Cuddles, No Smut, Shunk, Sometimes you gotta make dreams happen, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Voltron, and ships too, babys first time writing a fic, domestic Voltron, galra are mentioned, i don’t even know if half these tags exist, this is so fluffy wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickk/pseuds/flickk
Summary: Hey hey this fic is pretty gayWell this isn’t my first fic and I’m pretty sure I wrote more than I ever have on a school project wtf and in half the time tooshunk is so underrated and I had to give my boys some loveeee ❤️❤️❤️Also this takes place when they have made friends with the Galra -lotor is emporer or whatever- and are enjoying some time on earth until they are needed for voltron againnn





	Morning, sunshine ❤️

Rays of sunshine shone through the open blinds, scattering the room with golden light. The rays highlighted a rather large bed and the two figures squashed together within it. One had a large rounded frame like a bear would have, while the other was smaller, skinnier and had a tighter set frame. One of the figures shifted and gave a rather large yawn, while the other slept on. 

Shiro gazed blearily around the room, his sleepy eyes trying to adjust and focus to the light, even though none of it was shining directly on him. He tried to move his sluggish body, but found it weighted down buy his lover’s arms wrapped around him. Hunk looked so peaceful and shiro didn’t have the heart to wake him. He gave a small sigh and tried to carefully remove Hunk’s huge hands from around his chest. The effort seemed to disturb his boyfriend, who wrapped them more tightly around the smaller male, as if asking him to stay.  
Shiro finally prodded him in the side with his metal arm to get him off.

Hunk snorted, his arms dragging his boyfriend -who let out a startled cry- down onto the bed and assaulting him with kisses, playfully nosing around shiro’s neck and tickling him.  
“That’s what you get for being mean and prodding me ” the large male pouted down at him.  
“Pff, a- Hunk!” Shiro finally sputtered out, after about 20 seconds of hunk kissing and tickling him.  
“Hmm?” Hunk asked, giving him a small smirk, his eyebrows raised as he observed his lover’s flushed face.  
“cmon hunk, can’t lay here all day, not when we have such a busy schedule” Shiro said, giving his boyfriend a faux stern look.

Hunk pouted, sat him on his stomach and said.  
“You’d have thought we’d of been a little less busy after making peace with the Galra, but of course when it comes to you, babe, life is always a big mission”  
“I hope you could forgive me if I wasn’t used to the whole, not having to escape from the Galra very week- and not having to form a giant robot around once every day”  
“Don’t forget being the black paladin!”  
“Yep, that too” Shiro gave a small huff of laughter.  
“Honestly, back when we were paladins 24/7, we would have given anything to have this time together, makes me want to appreciate this more incase the universe ever needs us again”  
“I doubt that the universe will be peaceful forever, though I wish Voltron could have made that possible ” shiro said with a sigh.  
Hunk gave him a loving, understanding look.  
“If the universe ever needs us again, you know who will be right by your side when it does?” Hunk asked softly.  
Shiro gave him a small, tired smile and said,  
“Only the universe’s greatest yellow paladin” shiro replied  
“Your forgetting about my prestigious title as the leg of Voltron!” The large male huffed in fake annoyance.  
“How could I forget?” The smaller male exclaimed, placing his hand on his forehead.

The two cuddled for a while longer, before finally getting up after shiros whining.  
“Want me to make us something to eat?” Hunk asked, while pulling his large t-shirt over his head.  
“You bet, I’m starving!”  
“I’ll get right on it, babe” Hunk said, kissing his forehead before making his way down to their large kitchen, which had been built bigger than most to match hunk’s hobby.  
Shiro finished off preparing himself and followed the smell of hash browns and toast, which led him to the kitchen.

 

“No eggs?” He asked as his plate was set down.  
“Yeah, sorry babe, guess you were right about us being busy today, we’ve pretty much only got that and some milk left!”  
“I doubt half of it was even used on us, with the amount you were cooking for the old team!”  
Shiro scoffed, rolling his eyes as he ate his breakfast.  
“Guess they all aren’t used to eating anything other than a la chef hunk’s food!” Hunk exclaimed proudly, putting his hands on his hips.  
Shiro chuckled at his lover’s expression.  
“I don’t blame them, not many people are as lucky as I am to have a la chef hunk’s food made for me every morning”  
Hunk gave him a big smile at that compliment, and went back to his cooking.  
Shiro pondered to himself, as he ate what was left of his breakfast. He looked out at the clear blue sky and the shining sun, feeling -again- grateful to be back on earth finally. He’d always had a responsibility, ever since he’d joined the galaxy garrison aged 14. From commanding young cadets, to exploring space and forming Voltron, he’d had so much going on over the past 10 years, a life of relaxation seemed far, far, away. Then he’d met the Voltron team and countless alien races. He was grateful for all the experiences he’d had, and how he’d changed his life forever, just like meeting hunk had.  
Shiro looked back again at hunk.  
He was so so lucky.  
So so grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes when you want a ship to happen you gotta do it yourself  
> But seriously there is no shunk fics about what they world do on a break/after Voltron when they are on earth  
> Leave a comment if you want me to write more  
> -Or for your own sanity don’t-  
> Byeee  
> ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
